


Lead the way

by little_dhampir



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Blow Jobs, Kinkalot 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: Arthur's bi, newly out and ready to mingle. Merlin's the hot new IT guy and ready to teach Arthur a thing or two.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Lead the way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinkalot Bingo Picture Prompt, Go Team Sorcerers!

Coming out as bisexual had been surprisingly easier than Arthur had thought it would be. Sure, his father still ignored the into-guys-part and instead focused on Arthur still liking girls and his sister's only reaction had been gifting him an utterly mortifying "I <3 BJ" t-shirt but none of his friends or coworkers had batted so much as an eye when he had told him. 

The only thing missing from the perfect coming out story was actually getting it on with a guy. Even though he knew he definitely was into both sexes, he had only dated and slept with women so far, something he was ready to change. 

Morgana had hatched the perfect plan, which included dragging Arthur along to some club with her and her friends and forcing Arthur to wear that embarrassing t-shirt, which she only managed by playing unfair and beating him at rock paper scissors. 

That is why Arthur found himself leaning against a bar, in an overcrowded club, on a Saturday night, wondering when he became too old to actually enjoy the music. Morgana was on the dance floor with her friend Gwen, shooting disapproving looks at him for not joining them. Meanwhile Arthur contemplated whether he should just slip away, go home and actually use the hookup app Gwaine had told him about. 

"Pretty bold t-shirt to wear on a night out," a voice suddenly said, or rather shouted, next to him. 

Arthur turned his head and his breath nearly stopped. He knew he should have recognised the voice, but the ear shattering noise this DJ called music made it hard to actually hear anything so he had to look to realise who was standing next to him. It was Merlin, the gorgeous new IT guy that had started at the office two weeks ago. Merlin may have been one of the reasons Arthur had decided to come out, proudly displaying a rainbow flag at his desk. 

"My sister made me wear it. She also gave it to me," Arthur told him truthfully. 

"Sounds like a cool sister," Merlin leaned on the bar next to Arthur. 

"She's alright but don't tell her that," Arthur replied with a smile. 

He was looking at the dance floor where Morgana was still dancing but her gaze was fixed on Arthur. When she caught his eyes she gave him a thumbs up while pointing at his new company. 

Merlin laughed out loud at that, winking at Morgana before returning his attention to Arthur. 

"So can I buy you a drink?" he asked. 

Arthur thought about it for a second. 

"I was actually thinking about leaving." 

"Not your scene?" 

"Not my music." 

There was that laugh again. 

"Yeah, I usually only come here when they have their 80s night but I kinda needed to unwind today. Busy week at the office."

Arthur blushed. He knew Merlin had had a busy week because he might have been the reason for it, pretending to be especially clueless about certain IT stuff so he could call Merlin to his office a bit more often than he necessarily needed to. 

"Sorry you had such a stressful week." 

"It's OK, at least I had something nice to look at while I did my work."

Arthur was pretty sure Merlin was flirting with him, so replied in kind. 

"Well, so did I." 

Merlin smiled at him again. Finishing the drink in his hand, he asked: "Do you want to catch some fresh air?" 

"Yeah, that would be great," Arthur said and finished his own drink. 

Once they put their glasses down on the bar, Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand and led the way. Arthur could see the surprise on Morgana's face before she pretended to concentrate on dancing again. They were back at the entrance within a few minutes, slipping out between the people entering the club. 

"Finally," Arthur breathed in the fresh air. Who would have thought normal city noises could be so soothing to his abused ears. 

"You know, I still have questions about that t-shirt." Merlin was the first one to speak. 

Arthur didn't know he could blush, nevertheless as often as he did today, but he was pretty sure his cheeks were red when he replied:" I told you, Morgana gave it to me as a joke."

"What I'm trying to ask is, do you want to walk me home and maybe do what your t-shirt suggests? I live just around the corner."

Arthur was speechless at the confidence in Merlin's voice. The thought of Merlin's mouth touching him, of his own mouth touching Merlin, sent a spark of fire through him. He agreed before he could overthink it and Merlin smiled at him once more, taking Arthur's hand in his to lead the way. All the while he talked about work as if they were not on their way home to hook up after bumping into each other at a club. 

The second they were in Merlin's flat, Merlin pressed Arthur against the door, kissing him hungrily. Kissing a man was somehow both the same and completely different from kissing a woman, Arthur realised as Merlin devoured his mouth. Arthur quickly reciprocated, their hungry mouths fighting for dominance. Merlin tasted like the drink he had had earlier and his lips were soft but firm. 

They had to break apart to breath after some time, both panting. Arthur could feel his cock growing harder, pushing against the seam of his jeans. Merlin pressed his face against Arthur's neck, exploring the skin there with his tongue and teeth. He bit down lightly, just underneath Arthur's ear, and Arthur moaned. Merlin's hands lay on Arthur's chest but quickly moved lower, grabbing Arthur's hard-on through his jeans which made Arthur yelp and move his hips. 

"Damn Pendragon, you're eager. I love that in a man," Merlin said, massaging Arthur through the fabric.

Arthur thrust in Merlin's hand, wanting more. With one last kiss to Arthur's cheek Merlin dropped to his knees, his hands undoing Arthur's jeans immediately. Before Arthur could say something Merlin had Arthur's cock out and his mouth on it. 

Arthur moaned when Merlin's lips touched the head, suckling on it before he pushed forward, taking all of Arthur in in one go. Arthur could feel Merlin's nose bumping against his pelvis before Merlin pulled back, only to push forward again. Arthur tried so hard not to thrust, to stay still and just enjoy the blowjob, but the feeling of Merlin's hot mouth and the image presented before him made it really difficult. Merlin pulled back again; Arthur's cock slipping from his mouth with a pop. 

"You can thrust Arthur. I want you to fuck my mouth." Merlin's voice was rough and slightly scratchy, but the hunger in his eyes and in his words made it clear what he wanted. 

This time when Merlin's mouth was back engulfing him, Arthur didn't hold back. Burying his hands in Merlin's hair he thrust forward, nearly gagging Merlin on his cock. Arthur was lost in his lust as he lost himself in the heat of Merlin's mouth. Sure, he had been on the receiving end of some blowjobs over the years but none like this. Merlin knew exactly what he was doing, worshipping Arthur's cock with his lips and tongue, slowly driving him insane. 

"Merlin, I'm…" Arthur tried to warn Merlin, who only seemed to double his efforts to pleasure Arthur. 

With a shout Arthur came, emptying himself in Merlin's talented mouth as the pleasure overtook him. He could feel Merlin swallowing, sucking on Arthur until he became too sensitive. 

Arthur's legs gave up and he slid down to the floor, sitting across from Merlin, who kissed him again, still with hunger but with less urgency. Arthur could taste himself in Merlin's mouth, loving the slow kisses. 

"Guess I did a good job," Merlin joked, looking at Arthur's sated face. 

"Best blowjob I ever got," Arthur answered truthfully; Merlin deserved the praise for rocking Arthur's world. 

"And how many blowjobs have you received so far," Merlin asked, still joking but sounding kind of smug. 

"Just a few from girls." 

"And guys?" 

There was that blush again. Arthur didn't know why, it's not like he had anything to be ashamed of. 

"You're the first." 

"Wait what? So before coming out you were never with another guy? Or just never one that blew you?" 

"Like I said, you're the first." 

"So I guess I don't have to ask you if you ever gave a blowjob. Looks like I get to teach you some things. Good thing tomorrow is Sunday, we have plenty of time."

Standing up Merlin once more took Arthur's hand, this time leading him to the bedroom where Arthur could hopefully make Merlin feel as good as he felt right now.


End file.
